Hidden intentions
by Maria Germanotta
Summary: Sophie's best friend is the princess of their kingdom and has been spending most of her time with her since her mother died, however thats about to change when Sian appears all of a sudden.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie's POV

"You are truly beautiful" She whispered looking at me through her long blonde hair.

"Stop it" I said without looking at her, focusing in the book in front of me. "What?" "Staring" I said annoyed

"Soph you are truly beautiful, and you don't realise it." "But-""I know you don't like compliments yet its not. It's the truth" She said brushing some of my hair behind my ear. Soon she was leaning in capturing my lip between hers in a soft kiss. After a couple of minutes she grabbed me by my arm and made me stand up.

"Come here" she said dragging me in front of the big mirror she got on her room."Look at you. I cant understand why you don't think you are beautiful when I cant tear my eyes from you" She whispered in my ear snaking her arms around my waist from behind.

She brushed my hair to one side and started kissing my neck, leaving lingering kisses along my shoulder to my ear. She turned me in her arms and kissed me, more passionately this time, sliding her tongue into my mouth. Caressing her tongue more and more forcefully each second she took me to her king sized bed. The kiss grew more heated and I knew that if I didn't stop it, she wouldn't

"Stop it" I said louder than I meant pushing her off me. "We cant do this, what if someone sees us"

"First, we've been doing this a while now I don't know what's gotten into you lately. Second, you know I always lock the door" She snapped with anger evident in her voice." I bet it is about the other day"

"Yes is about the other day and all the days that you dragged me to the bed. We've talked about it and you don't seem to listen to me. Babe I cant lose you you are my best friend, its not that I don't want you, I promise. But I know that if we take that step we will lose our friendship." I said pleading her with my eyes to drop it.

"Of course you cant lose our friendship cause im the bloody princess and you couldn't come here to study or whatever. You only care about yourself! My dad will make me marry some random fat prince and I will have to fuck him! I don't want my first with'em" She said raising her arms.

"If that's what you think then im leaving" I said calmly, with a soft voice.

"No Soph please, im sorry I didn't mean it" She told me trying to get my attention but failing, I don't want to listen to her anymore.I gathered my stuff and left as quickly as I could.

I cant believe she just said that, as if we were friends just for interest. We've been best friends since…always. We grew up together as my dad and the king, her dad, has been always friends too. However since my mom died my dad was really busy so they took care of me while he was working. They are family to me, even my sister Rosie works in the castle for them.

We live in a small but pretty and happy kingdom called Retsom in Europe. The kingdom bases its economy on fishing, because we have great coasts, beaches and fishing-grounds. My dad is one of the heads of the shipping fleet and he fishes all sort of creatures as he is in charge of the cliff, where they usually get stuck. Its really dangerous as the sea creatures are not small fishes, he and his team can hunt monsters as telequins, sea scorpions, giant snakes…and of course mermaids, every fisherman is always looking for them, but nobody did caught any of them since 200 years ago.

I reached the market faster than I thought as I was running thinking of the blonde and her outburst. I know she's worried cause we are 17 and soon her father will find some suitors, but I cant take our relationship to that level. I cant risk our friendship. Of course I enjoy kissing her but we are just friends. we've been doing it almost a year now and thanks to her I realized that I was gay, but she is just my friend, nothing else.

Suddenly I tripped over one of my dad solid nets and fall inside landing into someone.

"Fucking hell im sorry" I said opening my eyes and looking at the most beautiful and mesmerizing blue eyes I've ever seen. I couldn't help but stare at her, who looked at me with curious eyes. Eventually when I could tear my eyes from hers I looked down trying to stand up

"Fucking hell you are naked" I shouted closing my eyes and handing her my jacket

"Could you stop swearing please?" I chuckled hearing her voice for the first time. The softest and most beautiful voice I've ever heard.

"Im so sorry, for swearing and bumping into ya . Can I…can I look now?" I asked opening one eye while I was still on top of her. "Why are you naked, in the net? Well half naked, you are wearing knickers arent you? I can give you my jeans if you want. Wow your eyes are amazing" I said it out loud? Yup I said it…what is she doing to me? Its like the connection between my brain and my mouth was gone and my thoughts were leaving my mouth without any censure.

"I was swimming by the cliff and the net caught me" she said casually

"What? But its dangerous! Why were you swimming there? Oh my god you must be freezing come here"I said hugging her and rubbing her legs with my free hand." Come on I'll walk you home"

"well that's a bit hard" "What why?"

"Because im a mermaid." She said with a serious look

"haha no way don't fool me, its impossible to haunt mermaids, besides you got legs" I gazed into her eyes again and I knew she was telling the truth

"That's thanks to this ring" she show me her right hand wearing a silver ring with a single blue zircon." It makes me adapt myself to the environment I am in at the moment. " WHAT THE FUCK?I screamed in my head

My brain is dead. I cant think. This is too much information to deal with. I always thought I was smart. Everyone says it. But now …what is she doing to me?…improvise Sophie.

"Ummmm can you stand up and walk? No I don't think so…your legs must be weak. Pick up my bag I'll carry you"I though out loud doing as I said before she could answer me.

"What?Where? WHAA?" She said with a high pitched voice at the end as I was lifting her wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"I'll keep your temperature by my body warmth till we get home"I said walking through the square of the market.

"Well thanks I guess" she said on my neck too tired to even talk" my name is Sian by the way"


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie POV

I'm carrying Sian to my house to give her some clothes, she is freezing. My house is not too far from the market yet She fell asleep 5 minutes ago, its just that my parents wanted to live near the sea so they build it at the Laiea creek on the other side of the port. Besides im not that strong.

Walking through town with Sian in my arms all I can do is laugh at everyone staring at us. I couldn't care less though I got a stunning blonde sleeping in my arms. She is so cute when she is asleep parting slightly her lips and breathing slowly. Still I cant help but miss gazing at her bright blue eyes, the same blue as the ocean.

I cant believe she is a mermaid. But they are smart, they know how to avoid us and to keep the distance, she shouldn't have been caught, unless she let my dad do it…its crazy. If people knew my dad has done it he would be adored by everyone and it would get the country a lot of publicity,yet I feel like I have to protect her. I know that they would treat her as a toy, as something to play with and to earn money. I wont let them do that to her. I need to find out what's happened though, why she is out here, with legs!

I was deep in thought when I reached my house. I opened the door seeing something I didn't expect

"What the fuck are you doing Sophie?" My best friend, Chloe, shouting at me in my living room, open mouthed and with look of anger in her face. "What is this?"

"This has a name Chloe, she is Sian and she is asleep so if you don't mind keep it down please" I said annoyed" Im going to carry her to my bed I'll be right here"

"To your bed?"

"Ough shut it will ya?"

I left Sian under the covers to keep her warm and took some clean clothes for her out of my wardrobe. I kissed the top of her head and came back to the living room to face Chloe after some minutes to clear my mind. Here goes nothing.

"Oh you are back Huh I come here, to apologize for what I said, to tell you that you are right and I find you with some random girl wrapped around you, half naked!" She snapped at me

"Chloe this has nothing to do with you. Im glad you agree with me cause I don't wanna lose my best friend but as I said you are my FRIEND. So you cant shout at me like this as if I did something terrible to ya."

" So what do you expect me to do? Lit some candles and buy some flowers for you to make it special to fuck her!"

"No of course I don't, but what if I would aye? Its none of your business!" I snapped at her. I know im being too harsh but she's not the right to come to my own house and go all basilisk. I went to the couch sitting down and taping the floor with my feet.

"Ok so since now you don't tell your stuff to your best friend. Perfect, fucking perfect Sophie."she said crossing her arms above her chest and rising her eye brow.

"I just met her!"I said with a high pitched voice due to the annoyance boiling inside me." What should have I done? Call you every 5 seconds to tell you if im sleeping, peeing or dancing? Fuck's sake…"

"This is not about that Sophie! You cant happily kiss me and go shag someone else 5 minutes later! You wanted to get rid of me fucking that bitch or what?"

" I left earlier cause I don't want to talk to you when you are like this, im asking you now as politely as I can to leave. If you cant talk to me as mature people I wont talk to you. I'll see you tomorrow" And with that I opened the front door waiting for her to leave, still open mouthed. I know she is my best friend but she cant keep pushing me away, if its not with doing it, it is with Sian, or with college, all she needs is a excuse to have a row. I do love her and I need her in my life, but she is pushing me over the edge lately. If something is hurting or bothering her she should tell me, being a bitch wont help her. Seeing as she is not moving anytime soon i left the door open and came to my room, where was snoring lightly the sleeping beauty i just have met. She wasn't hot as i usually have said, well of course she is hot, i mean, she is more than just a hot blonde..she is truly gorgeous. Im so lost in her beauty that i didn't even heard the bang of the door closing, i just guessed Chloe has left. I've been watching her sleep 10 minutes or so, creepy i know, but i can see little details changing, developing. Her skin was turning into a soft caramel tan instead of the pale one she had earlier, her neck was still with a tone of blue, but it was getting closer to its normal colour and shape, i guess due to her gills changing into a throat. Also her skin was smoother and her hair was getting dry naturally, falling down her face and the pillow.

My body, my instincts were telling me to touch her, to caress her tanned skin, to go under the covers and cuddle into her...I cant though. She would freak out. I grabbed a post-it and wrote that i was cooking, then let her sleep.

Sians POV

I have just woke up but i don't want to open my eyes, i was so comfy. I tightened my grip on the sheets and raised a bit the duvet above my head. I thought that leaving my natural environment would feel awful, i couldn't be more wrong though. This bed felt so warm and the scent was intoxicating, i could happily spend my life laying here. Down there we have cold and hot water but nothing compared to the warmth of this bed, or Sophie's arms for that matter where i fell asleep instantly earlier . Plus every surface feels smooth and soft, such as Sophie's skin...why am i thinking about her?. Truth is that i didn't find humans attractive, at all. Perhaps it is because i am used to sea species, but Sophie..she is one of a kind and i don't even know her for a day...

This morning i felt so tired...swimming away from your house to the cliff is obviously a tough task, as well as get used to this legs, which i haven't used yet by the way. The energy has came back thanks to the nap i am not tired at all but i don't want to move! I open my eyes slowly, getting used to the light and the sight amazed me, don't ask me why but it is astonishing. The room is painted of a blue similar to the one of the sea,with furniture matching the colour of the walls. The room was big and small at the same time, just the right size. In the right side of the bed there is a wall with 2 metres of length or so all covered with pictures in different frames, all of them a different kind of beautiful . Next to it there is a desk with a laptop and the wall in front of the bed is covered by a big wardrobe decorated with sticks, draws, quotes all related to the sea, a full lengt mirror and a blue coach. In my left there is a massive bookcase with tons of books, some small, some big, some wide, some thin... All the furniture has the same shade of wood with blue and white details. Suddenly when i was scanning the room i smelled something that made my stomach flip over. It smelled so good. However down there in the hydrosphere we don't have all this different smells, anyway i am trained for this, all the skills, my 5 senses, everything has been improved by my training. I can ran faster ( when i get used to this legs course), i can smell better, i can see and hear farther...

I stood up holding on the bed as my legs were still a bit weak. I changed into Sophie's clothes smelling her hoody, wow i think this smell has became my favourite. 'Get a grip Sian!' i thought to myself. I read the note Sophie has left me and after scanning one more time the room i left letting myself be lead by the smell of food. When i reached my destination crossing the leaving room, which is a different shade of blue. i stopped in the doorway smiling at the sight in front of me: Sophie was cooking and dancing at the same time with soft music playing in the background wearing a pair of shorts and a purple hoody.

" Why aren't you wearing shoes?" I asked after a while looking at her.

" Fuck Sian! You scared the shit out of me!" She screamed after a loud squeal."Because i like feeling the ground under my feet." She explained after calming herself " Well, are you hungry? I did some rice, grilled vegetables and chicken as i don't know your preferences."

"You know you are a bit foul-mouthed even though you are a great reader?" I said cockily" No , seriously im starving thank you so much, for everything."

"My pleasure darling" she said giggling. We set the table and started eating after packing away some food for her father.

"So.."she started" are you gonna tell me why are you out here"

"I already told you Soph" I said with an innocent smile through a mouth full of food.

"And you expect me to believe you?" Sophie said laughing

"Yes"

Sophie's POV

After finishing with the food and cleaning the dishes we are sat on the couch watching telly. We are having a laugh, she is really fun, pretty, smart wow she is perfect! 'Stop it Sophie!' Plus she really liked my food, i know i am a good cook and i love doing it since my mom was a great cook too and she taught me everything i know. Actually a love cooking for Sian, the way she wrinkled her nose smelling the food before eating it, the curious look on her eyes, and the way her face lit up when she took the first bite. I love it. Along the day i spent with Sian i found myself getting lost on her features tons of times. After cleaning everything up when we were laying on the couch she approached me slowly until her body was laying into mine resting her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and i was mesmerized. I knew she was talking to me as i saw her soft lips moving but i couldn't catch the words since i was lost in those piercing blue eyes. We talked about every stupid thing nothing important just awkward moments, young mistakes, clothe preferences...just getting to know each other.

I didn't even realise what time it was and my dad hasn't came back yet. The time i spend with Sian seems to fly by. She was asleep now cuddled into me with my arm around her shoulders and her head resting in my chest. As it was half past 11 i moved slowly trying to not wake sian sliding my arms around her neck and the back of her knees lifting her up and carrying her to the now emty rosies room. I wasn't really tired even though the day i have had. God what a day.

I laid down on my bed after changing into my pj's and grabing the book i left behind this morning when i rushed to the castle late as always. You see i am not a morning person as i stay late reading or writing. Wrapping the duvet around me i started thinking about the Chloe thing still holding my book. Why is she being like this? I fucking love her is obvious that my intention wasn't hurt her...i know we had crossed the line i was so afraid of cross . I know I should have been the one to take control of the situation but I was so lost on her affection that i turned into a selfish bitch who choose sessions of make out and compliments over a best friend, a best friend with who i spent my life and i don't see my future without. Besides the tears and the yells i know i will always forgive her and she will always forgive me, the thing now is whether i will be able of forgive myself or not. Dont get me wrong i now she is not a saint either, yet i cant help but feel responsible. We will see tomorrow in class, if she looks at me, even just once, then i have a possibility.

I heard a soft knock on the door which snapped me out of my thoughts. Sian entered the room wearing only her knickers and my hoody, i felt my mouth start to salivate "You can close your mouth ya know, you are drooling" she said laughing while playing with the hoody cuffs."Can i...come in? I cant sleep" I closed my mouth licking my lips and shaking my head trying to get rid of the look of lust remaining in my eyes."Course you can" i said raising the duvet for her to join me.

" I didn't noticed this picture earlier...its...i don't even have words" Sian said looking at the picture in the wall of my bed. "I know..."i said closing my eyes and remembering everything" My mom did it for me as when i was a kid i was obsessed with mermaids as well as my dad. Actually he was the one who taught me everything about...well...you" i explained looking down at my book trying to not give in" I remember her painting it as if it was yesterday, she asked me which colours i wanted...i chose the exact same colour as your eyes, see" i said pointing up" it is my favourite colour"

"Your eyes are prettier" she whispered while i was shaking my head in disbelief" they are dark and bright at the same time, as ice. They are so small and cute. Plus they show every emotion, every thought..." She said looking right through me" as when you were talking about your mother, your eyes showed love, melancholy...you miss her don't you?"

"She was...everything...i've always been daddy's girl but i think that every daughter has a connection with their mother. Wait, how do you know?" She cocked her head to the side and gazed into my eyes again saying" As i said Soph, this beautiful eyes can tell me your whole life. She would be so proud of the woman you have become."

"I don't think so haha,i bet she would have tried to fix me or something" i said laughing while Sian looked at me with confusion written in her face."Because i am gay Sian""Ohh"Sian said as all her confidence left"Didnt my eyes show it?" i giggled cockily

"Yep Soph, your eyes showed it when you were eying me up down drooling you know?" there is the confidence i find attractive as hell. 'Fuck sian what are you doing to me' i pocked her head and she pushed me making me fall down the bed but i was faster as i grabbed her by the waist and we both fell down."Oi you little bitch" I said giggling as i started tickling her" did you feel this down there aye Sianny?"We were both laughing so hard, when i noticed i was on top of her. I know i should have noticed it earlier. You know me already I am stupid "Say it back! I wasn't drooling!""Yes you were Sophieee!Ok ok you wasn't" I let her get away from my grip and crawl back into bed after me. Neither of us tired we stayed looking at each other until i broke the silence" you know you are the first person i have talked to about my mom in 3 years? Well about my sexuality too." She smiled" Chloe knows, my best friend, she was the one. But i don't want anybody else to know. I trust you more than i trust my sister and i know you for less than a day...Weird. Anyway, seeing as i cant tire you do you want me to read you something?" she nodded enthusiastically" This is 'the art of loving' by Erich Fromm"

_I contrast to symbiotic union, mature love is union under the condition of preserving one's integrity, one's individuality. Love is an active power in a man; a power which brake through the walls which separate man from his fellow men, which unites him with others; love makes him overcome the sense of isolation and separateness yet it permits him to be himself to retain his integrity. In love the paradox occurs that two beings become one and yet remain two._

_Love is an activity, not a passive effect; it is a standing in, not a falling for. In the most general way, the active character of love can be described by stating that love is primarily giving, not receiving._

Sophie's POV

As the words "_Love is an activity, not a passive effect; it is a standing in, not a falling for. In the most general way, the active character of love can be described by stating that love is primarily giving, not receiving" _echoed through my head all night,I fell into a restless sleep taking in all the events of the day. Plus having the most wonderful creature laying right by my side didn't help. I quickly hit the alarm as it went off to prevent Sian from waking up, she looked so cute, so perfect as if she was made of marble.

Anyway after finding myself staring again, creepy I know but I cant help myself, I changed into my uniform, left a note for Sian and made her some breakfast. My dad was already at work so I didn't need to tell him about a girl sleeping in my bed. I'll tell him tonight, with his favourite steak with potatoes and red pepper, yes it sounds like a plan.

Say that I was hysteric was an understatement; I was running along the house to gather my stuff, bumping with every single furniture of the house. I have to face Chloe. I shouldn't be this concerned about seeing my best friend but things were getting awkward between us. During the walk to the classes I still got in my mind two persons, who I couldn't sake from my thoughts. Both forbidden and both gorgeous...to be honest I preferred my boring life instead of this! Besides today I got 1 hour of revising with Chloe as I usually help her with maths, and skipping without a reasonable excuse isn't an option. We got 3 classes together and then back to her room, the place we spent most of our time, when we are not partying or in class. I know a princess partying? Yes she forces me to escape once a week, not that I am complaining we always have a great time, but I don't know... I am the sensible one and if her father catches us...we would be dead!

I walk into the class glancing instantly to the corner when we usually sit together, and there she is, sit with some random guy, I dont even remember his name. As I enter the room she starts to be all touchy-feely with the black haired boy. As if I would be jealous. Truth is that she hadn't been with a guy since...us, neither did I, well find a girlfriend while you are deep down on Narnia is quite hard.

Anyway her flirting with him wasn't hurting me, it felt weird. At the end of the day I know we will be snogging the face off each other, thats us. I cant help myself, she is kind of addictive. When we are together...I feel as if my lungs were on fire and my mouth was extremely dry, I just needed her. It wasn't pure or gentle as the things Sian made me feel.

The bell rang for the 3 time on that day and all I could remember of my 3 classes were the glances Chloe was giving me. She got me all worked up by looking at me, I couldn't think of anything else, even Sian had moved to the back of my mind. A hand grabbing my stuff snapped me out of my thoughts, Chloe handed me my books as we made our way to her room. I saw her smirking by the corner of my eye


End file.
